Abigale Potter And The New World
by Tori Luna Lily Tonks
Summary: Six months after the Battle of Hogwarts Abby and her family want a fresh start where nobody knows them. They decide to move to Forkes, Washington in the hope of a quiet life. Will they get a quiet few years? Of course not this is Potter, Weasley and Granger. Along with Draco, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, Neville, Teddy, Sirius and Tonks. Rated T-M. Mentions of abuse, rape and torture
1. A New Start

_**Okay so I was really bored and had the crazy idea to write this. I don't know where it's going to go some I'm totally open for suggestions.**_

_**This will be the only time I say it so listen up. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT! I JUST BORROW THEM AND AM MAKING NO PROFIT FROM WRITING THIS!**_

* * *

><p>The war was over. Voldemort was dead and aged 16 I was sitting on a plane to Forkes, Washington with my family, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Draco would be going to Forkes high so not drawing attention to ourselves. It was just the seven of us. Fred, George, Sirius, Tonks and Teddy. Maybe less people would know us all out here.<p>

I mean, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Black, Longbottom and Lovegood were at the heart of stopping the war.

Draco now went by Black, refusing to be a Malfoy, and Sirius was okay with that. We couldn't leave our houses without being bombarded with press. Bill and Fleur had moved to France, Charlie was back in Romania with the dragons while Percy refused to leave the ministry insisting he had to help put everything right. While Molly and Arthur said they were to old to be moving across the world.

"Abbyyyy," the innocent little voice said, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked round to see year old Teddy grinning at me with his few little teeth showing. We had to put a glamour on his hair so we didn't attract unwanted attention from the Muggles that were l looking at him stood in the Isle.

"Teddyyyy,"I mocked with a grin.

"Can we get off yet?" He asked slowly careful to pronounce each word correctly. He could do more than a normal child his age and we weren't sure if it was because of his magic, blood or what. But he could do things that many two year olds struggled with.

"Not yet. C'mere," I grinned patting my lap. He crawled over Fred and Georges knees onto my lap. I pulled up the blind on the window so he could see down below. We could just see Forkes and we should be coming up to the airport soon.

"Right down there is where we're going," I pointed to the city below. Okay so I pointed to Port Angelis, but he wouldn't know. I laughed as he pressed his nose against the glass.

"Why could we not just ap-apper-apperate?" He asked stumbling over the words.

"Because it's too far and would make you sick, " I told him.

"Will all passengers please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing shortly," the woman's voice said over the tannoy.

"Back to your seat squirt," Fred said picking Teddy of my lap making the little boy pout as he was passed from Fred to George. Teddy moved back behind us to sit with Sirius and Tonks.

The smile fell from my face as I thought about it. Remus was killed in the battle along with Tonks' parents. Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Dobby, Hedwig, Colin Creevy, Albus Dumbeldore, Severus Snape, Xenophilius Lovegood, Augusta Longbottom. And all the other killed brutally in the war. Colin,

Dobby, Hedwig, Mr Lovegood and countless others died taking a curse of a knife for me.

I felt the plane land but I didn't jump until Fred took my hand. I looked up at him and gave a small sad smile which he returned.

We got off the plane and our trip back to our new home was uneventful. I gasped as I stepped out the car seeing the house. It was beautiful. I knew it had only just been built but they'd made it have the black and white Victorian look. There were large were large gardens with perfect grass and flower beds. Lily's were in the bed next to the door and it was perfect.

Round the back I could see a full sized Quidditch pitch and I grinned properly for the first time in years.

"Do you like it? "Sirius asked coming up behind me.

"It's Perfect," I grinned hugging him tightly. He like everyone else seemed surprised. The only people I'd let touch me were the twins, Ron, Hermione and Teddy as well as Lee Jordan but he wasn't here. Sirius hugged me back and when I pulled back he smiled proudly.

"To a Muggle it looks like a standard house. They'd see a football pitch rather than a Quidditch pitch," he explained. "Your bedrooms are just how you asked for them," he added. We all designed our own bedrooms so they were personalised just how we wanted them.

Sirius lead us up to the front door and I picked Teddy up as he was pulling at my leg. I glanced over at

Tonks who looked just as tired as she always did now. Siri unlocked the front door leading into a surprisingly modern entrance hall. It was a nice cream with dark wooden Brown doors, a large white staircase opposite.

I walked up the stairs setting Teddy down at the top.

"I think this is your room sweetie," I said. It was on the second floor. The doors all had plaques with our names on and this one had Teddy in turquoise print. Teddy rushed over to it pushing it open and jumped up and down grinning. His hair turning bright pink. I walked in behind him to see his room.

Standing in the door way the walls were painted a light blue. With big bright light windows straight ahead. To my left were two doors which at a guess lead to a bathroom and a cupboard. A bright blue sofa was in the far left hand corner. In the far right was a white loft bed with a blue duvet, and a desk and a blue chair underneath. There was also a red bean bag sitting on a multi-coloured stripy rug, in the middle of the room and a pretty rocking horse. Against the right hand wall was a chest of drawers with a music player on top. Between the bed and sofa was a red and white bookcase like steps up to the bed.

"Do you like it?" Sirius asked coming through the door. Teddy ran across the room as fast as he could, where Sirius picked him up.

"Yes," he said with a bright smile. I gave Sirius an expectant look.

"Top floor second door," he said. Smiling I walked out the room and onto the fourth floor.

Abigale Lillian.

The plaque said in scarlet ink. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Grinning as I saw the room.

Two of the four walls were floor to ceiling windows. One wall was weeks and the other was Gryffindor red. My black steel bed had my Gryffindor blanket. Pictures covered a lot of the red wall I smiled looking closer. Some moving others still. My parents at their graduation, their wedding, the marauders, me Ron and Hermione in our first year, first year winning the house cup, my first Quidditch win. Me, Fred, George and Lee by the lake, me and Fred before the yule ball, winning the Quidditch cup in third year, sitting revising by the lake with Ron and Hermione, sitting in the Gryffindor common room with everyone. Me and Teddy playing at the burrow, the first order of the phoenix and the second. Remus' boggart lesson in our third year. Happy memories from the past. I saw Sirius had left room to add more over time.

I looked round to see a black chest of drawers with a Muggle stereo on top. Two black doors were either side of the bed. I opened one to see a large wardrobe with clothes hanging either side shoes underneath. I rolled my eyes distinctly remembering telling Sirius I didn't need loads of new stuff.

I looked in the other door to see a nice bathroom with a separate shower and a full length mirror on the back of the door.

I moved back in the bedroom and smiled at the room. My electric and acoustic guitars sat side by side. My amplifier next to them.

I looked out the window to the roof garden. Gently pushing open the sliding door I stepped outside. It already looked like it was going to rain. _Maybe this wouldn't be that different from England. _I looked down at the garden to see Luna, Teddy, Draco and Ginny kicking a ball back and forth in a square. Teddy spotted me and waved. I couldn't help but smile and wave back.

_This wasn't Hogwarts but maybe it could be home._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sirius, Fred and Tonks are all alive and that will all be explained. Abby's whole not touching people thing will also be explained and I warn you its not a happy story. The next chapter will be the Cullens in Alice and maybe Rosalie's point of view. You will also know when this is set in the Twilight stories.<em>**

**_Comment what you think in this little box down here!_**

**VVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVV  
>VVVV<br>VVV  
>VV<br>V**


	2. Somethings Coming

_**Okay I'm amazed at the popularity of this story! I didn't think anybody would read it! So thank you all your amazing! **_

_**This chapter isn't how I planned it. I was going to make it longer but it just seemed right to end it there. So I hope y'all enjoy let me know what you think! **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alice's Point of View.<span>**  
>I was laying on mine and Jasper's bed flicking through a fashion magazine. Some people really didn't know what looked good and what didn't. I scoffed at the picture when what I was seeing changed.<br>_A group of twelve people got off of a plane. A girl no older than 18, she had long black hair and bright emerald green eyes, that showed pain, un-shed tears and trauma, yet they still held a slight emptiness. was carrying a toddler that had brown hair and a darker green eyes. She handed him to a woman with long brown hair and tired purple eyes, who smiled slightly kissing the boys head._  
><em>****<em>  
><em>They were outside a Victorian looking house that I recognized as the one they'd just built. The black haired girl hugged the man who might have been her father. He and everyone around them looked surprised yet he hugged her back.<em>  
><em>****<em>  
><em>The black haired girl was lying in bed. Thrashing around her mouth open in a silent scream, tears running down her face. When she let out the most bloodcurdling scream ever. The other eleven people came rushing in. Trying to wake her. When she woke she sobbed into one of the twins chests while the other rubbed her back. The little boy stared worried at her while everyone else watched sadly. The girl with the long red hair was wrapped in the arms of the blonde, the blonde haired, blue eyed girl had her arms wrapped around the brown haired guy and the girl with the long wavy brown hair was in the arms of the younger red haired guy. The woman with purple eyes' hair was now bubblegum pink as she held the crying little boy, who's hair was now black. All the girls had silent tears running down their cheeks while the guys were staring helplessly in horror as there was nothing they could do.<em>  
><em>****<em>  
><em>It was the next morning at Forkes high. Our family was stood by the cars. A Ducati motorbike pulled up in the car park followed by a red Porsche and a dark green range rover. The cars parked either side of the bike where I saw the girl get off the bike tossing her helmet in the back of the Porsche as her friendsfamily climbed out. They were talking about something when the brown haired girl slapped the red haired guy over the back of the head as the black haired girl swung her bag over her shoulder and ran inside._  
><em>****<em>  
><em>It was lunch time in the canteen, we were sitting around our table. The girl was picking at her food barley eating it. She was on her own. Whispers round the canteen that she wasn't eating and she was the anorexic new girl. She glared at them. As the other new girl came in. Chief Swans daughter. She sat down next to her and the black haired girl smiled slightly. <em>  
><em>****<em>  
><em>Isabella Swan in a meadow with Edward. They danced around and laughed as she stumbled slightly. Edward got down on one knee and Isabella gasped as I squealed in delight. <em>  
><em>"Isabella Swan. I loved you since I met you...Well maybe the second day I met you. I'll change you, so you can live for all eternity. If you'll spend it with me. Will you marry me?" <em>  
><em>The word singer was being whispered through the trees.<em>

My visions ended and I gasped. Edward and Isabella Swan? Wow! He found someone and a human at that.  
>"Love, what are you so exited about?" Jasper asked coming into the room. Wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me gently.<br>"Is Edward out hunting?" I asked. He just nodded. "He's going to find his mate...and his singer," I replied.  
>"The same person?" He asked cautiously. I nodded.<br>"Isabella Swan," I replied. The door banged open and suddenly everyone was in our room.  
>"The police chief's daughter?" Emmett asked wide eyed. I nodded. He just grinned. We heard Edward getting closer, the front door opened and closed before he was in my room.<br>"What's happening?" He asked lazily, leaning against the door.  
>"There's going to be new students tomorrow. Isabella Swan and a group of seven kids. Though I know nothing about them," I told them. "My vision of them was different. It was like I wasn't seeing everything around me. As if I wasn't seeing them right. It was strange. They arrived today. Twelve of them. A man about 35 ish. A woman in her late twenty's with her son. Identical male twins. There younger brother and sister. A girl with long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. A guy with brown hair. A blond haired guy and a girl... she had long black hair and emerald green eyes," I said. Sketching them as I spoke. I looked down to see them. I coloured all but the mother and son in. I didn't understand them.<br>"Why not colour them all in?" Rosalie asked.  
>"They're...different. The first vision I had the mother had long brown straight hair and purple eyes. The little boy had brown hair and green eyes. But the second vision I had the mother had short bubblegum pink hair and purple eyes. The little boy had black hair and pink eyes. I'm not quite sure..." I trailed off. I hate not knowing.<br>"There's something wrong with the black haired girl though. She's been hurt badly. She's scared, hurt and upset. She screams in terror at night and it's strange. Somethings happened to them all but worse to her. I just can't see anything," I said frustrated.  
>"I met the man. Sirius Black. He's moving here with his goddaughter- Abigale Potter. Cousin- Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Her son -Teddy Lupin. His goddaughters family in all but blood, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Luna Lovegood. Neville Longbottom. Draco Black (who is also Sirius cousin) and Hermione Granger. They've come from England...Something happened over there. He didn't tell me what but he said his goddaughter needed to get away and start fresh. That's all I know," Carlisle explained.<br>"It doesn't effect us," Edward said.  
>"For now," I muttered. They all shot me a curious look. "Somethings coming. Something big. I don't know what it is but it's going to affect us all and I think it has something to with Bella and the new guys..."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review Here!<strong>_

**VVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVV<br>VVVVVV  
>VVVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>VV  
>V<strong>


	3. Nightmares

_**Okay. I'm still amazed at how popular this story is.  
>like my other story notes and pictures will be going on my facebook page by tomorrow.<strong>_

_**The italics in her dream are sensitive and some people might find it disturbing to read so you might want to skip that, it shouldn't make that much of a difference if you do.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Abby's Point of View.<strong>

I went to bed that night dreading it as always. Wondering which nightmare would plague me tonight. I lay under the warm cover my wand under my pillow and closed my eyes. Slowly drifting asleep.

"_This one's not going to say anything. Go get Potter!" I heard Bellatrix shriek._

"_But the Dark Lord..." _

"_The Dark Lord said we mustn't kill her. He never said anything about...playing," She cackled._

_We heard Hermione groan slightly and someone come down the stairs._

"_All of you against the wall," Yaxley growled. We all moved to stand against the wall Ron and Dean stood slightly in front of me and Luna. _

"_Oh Merlin Hermione," Ron said. He rushed forward. I tried to push past Dean to get to her but he held me back. Hermione looked awful, she had a cut on her right forearm the word 'MUDBLOOD' I could tell just by looking at the wound that would scar her forever. She had dried blood at the end of her nose and was twitching on the floor. Ron knelt next to her touching her face gently._

"_Potter come with me," Yaxley sneered. I felt Luna clasp my arm and Dean put his arm in font of me. "Petrificus Totalus," Yaxley said. Ron, Dean and Luna each fell to the floor not being able to move. He grabbed my arm roughly pulling me out of the cellar. Once the door was locked he flicked his wand and they all started moving again._

"_ABBY!" Dean and Ron yelled. I wanted to yell back but Yaxley's wand was pressed into the small of my back as I was pushed up the stairs. In the drawing room Bellatrix was twirling a knife in her hand. Narcissa stood in the corner, she was scared. Her son just behind her on the verge of tears. 'I'm so so sorry,' he mouthed. I gave him a small understanding smile and nodded once. I forgave him, this in no way was his fault._

_I stared at Bellatrix face on._

"_Potter," She sneered. Stepping forward she cut away the buttons on my shirt. Fear filled me as I looked around at the Death Eaters in the room. She wouldn't. I thought hopefully but I knew what was coming. _

_She flicked her wand and my jeans disappeared. She slashed the knife across my leg and I whimpered in pain._

"_Yaxley," She snapped. Yaxley stepped behind my and I felt him grope me from behind, rubbing himself against me while the other Death Eaters laughed. He spun me around and slapped me so hard across the face it knocked me to the floor. I coughed and spat blood across the already blood stained floor. He leered over me and suddenly my shirt, shoes and underwear was all gone. I tried to cover myself up but I couldn't move. I was restrained my arms and legs spread. I was taunted and teased before Bellatrix knelt between my legs. She pushed her wand inside me and I screamed._

"_Please don't do this," I said again and again. Bellatrix just smirked sadistically._

"_Crucio," She whispered. I screamed. The pain shooting from my abdomen and spreading across my body. I felt like I was on fire. My blood boiling. Being stabbed everywhere at once. I thrashed around as much as I could with my restrains. I could hear Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters cackles._

"_Do it," Bellatrix instructed as her wand was pulled out of me. Yaxley was now in her place as hot tears streamed down my face. I watched him unbuckle my trousers and I screamed as he raped me. Begging him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Different Death Eaters took it in turns raping and beating me. The cruiciatus curse used on me again and again. Bellatrix kept coming back for more. She made a large gash across my abdomen with her knife and I screamed at my already painful body. _

"_Lucius?" She asked pleasantly._

"_No, no," I mumbled. _

"_Silence," Bellatrix hissed pressing her wand into the gash on my stomach._

_Lucius moved over me but unlike the others he hesitated. _

"_NO!" Everyone froze at the voice. It was Draco. "Father no," He said. I could hear the emotion in his voice, the same emotion in his voice the night on the Astronomy Tower. Fear and pleading._

"_Draco," Narcissa said softly. Her voice shaking so much I was sure she was holding back tears._

_I heard Bellatrix move and a loud, sharp slap and Draco hiss in pain. He stood up for me and paid the price. Merlin knows what they did to him after we left._

"_Crucio," Lucius muttered and I screamed, his wand pressed into the deep gash in my stomach. I was then raped by Draco Malfoy's father repeatedly. When he finally pulled away. Things seemed to fade in and out of focus as I was tortured some more._

"_Abby!" A voice yelled._

"_Abby wake up. C'mon Ab's open your eyes," _

My eyes snapped open and I shot up making whoever was next to me to jump. I looked around frantically, pulling up my shirt slightly ran my hand over my scar and pressed my other hand to the one on my leg.

"Abby look at me," My head snapped round to see Fred and George sitting on my bed looking worried. Sirius stood slightly away. Tonks had silent tears running down her cheeks as she bounced a crying Teddy on her hip. Ginny was wrapped in Draco's arms Draco tried to hide his tears but Ginny didn't bother. Neville looked worried as Luna looked sadder than I've seen her before. Hermione's lip quivered as Ron rubbed her arm soothingly.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I let out a small sob. Fred reached out his hand and I threw myself into his arms while I felt George rub my back.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled over and over again.

"You don't need to apologize," Fred assured me.

"It was there again...so real at Malfoy manor," I muttered.

"We know," Draco said quietly. I pulled away from Fred and moved across the bed. I took Draco's hand and hugged him tightly.

"It's not your fault. I remember more every night... you tried to stop him. Thank you," I whispered in his ear.

"I should have done more," He replied and I shook my head.

"Family or not they'd have killed you and your mother. You did all you could," I assured him.

"They're not my family. Not after what they did to you," He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too Dray," I said pulling away and smiling slightly. "I'm sorry for waking you all up," I said looking down at the floor.

"It's not your fault," Tonks said.  
>"Abby," Teddy said. His voice sad and scared and I felt guilty instantly. I let go of Draco and Tonks gently handed me Teddy. "What's wrong?" He asked. I gently wiped his tears away and sat back on the bed him on my lap.<p>

"Nothing. I just had a bad dream," I told him softly. He looked at me unconvinced. "I'm okay, I promise," I said, I kissed his forehead and hugged him gently his face buried in my neck so he couldn't see my tears. Fred took my hand gently and I smiled thankfully.

"It's six am. Why don't we all get ready for the day," Sirius suggested. I gave him a small smile. I went to pick Teddy up but he clung to my neck and shook his head.

"Alright, I'll sort Teddy," I said and he grinned. His hair changed to a bright turquoise.

Everyone gave me a last glance before leaving me with the year old child. I pulled my wand from under my pillow creating several things to entertain Teddy for half an hour while I took a shower.

"Stay here while I take a shower, alright?" I asked. He grinned and nodded. Grabbing some clothes from my closet I walked into the bathroom. Turning the shower on as high as it would go I stepped under the searing water. Washing and scrubbing any hint of the dream away from me. I took a deep breath and lent against the glass wall as the jets sprayed me. Tears mixed with the water as but nothing I could do would stop them. I finally pulled myself out of the hot water and dried myself off with a flick of my wand. I dressed in a pair of black leggings, Gryffindor red tank top with a faint outline of a golden lion head. I magically straightened my hair splitting it into a neat side parting letting my fringe fall across my scar.

I walked back into the bedroom to see Teddy giggling as he tried to catch a snitch toy that flew a little way away before he caught it.

"Not bad," I grinned. I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on a pair of black military dragon hide boots courtesy of Charlie after the war. I laced them up tightly and smiled.

"C'mon sweetie. Time to go get dressed," I said. Scooping him off the bed. Vanishing his toys away with another flick of my wand. We walked down the stairs and into Teddy's room. He chose out some clothes and I helped him change.

We walked downstairs, everyone but Ginny and Luna where here and I handed him to Tonks and poured myself a glass of water.

"You not eating?" Sirius asked making me jump slightly.

"No, I'll get something later," I replied. He reached on top of the fridge freezer and put eleven house keys each with our names engraved on them, each had another key attached looking like car keys.

Luna came in her wand behind her ear she sat next to Draco at the breakfast bar and shot Ron an odd look as he shoved food in his mouth,

Ginny came in and Ron rolled her eyes at the make up on her face. Hermione rubbed the visible white scar on her arm.

"Still not working?" George asked.

"No. Nothing I use. Muggle make up, glamor charms, magical make ups, magical remedies nothing I can find works," She said frustrated. He exchanged a look with Fred who nodded and I smiled slightly knowing what they were planning and for once it wasn't trouble.

"We have ten cars and a bike," Sirius said tossing us each keys. I caught mine and smiled as I saw _Ducati _in scripted across the larger key and _Abigaile _written on the door key.

"You bought me a Ducati?" I asked wide eyed.

"You bought me a Porche?" Ginny asked at the same time.

"You all deserved something and I had more than enough money to buy you each a gift," Sirius shrugged.

"Or several," I added. He just shrugged again.

"You guys need to get to school," Tonks said looking at the clock. I half nodded half groaned.

"You going to be alright?" Fred asked quietly as we all walked towards the garage.

"I'll be fine. You know me," I smiled but I knew he saw right through my fake smile. I ran over to a red Ducati motorbike in the garage. It was bright red and perfect Ducati 990. I put the key in the ignition and turned it. Revving the engine loudly.

"Wait a minute," Sirius said loudly. He turned of the engine. He opened the cupboard door and walked back with a thick leather jacket, leather gloves and a black and white helmet. I rolled my eyes but pulled on the jacket, zipping it up and putting the metal button across the top. I twisted my hair up, tucking it into the helmet. The visor down.

"Better?" I asked. He rolled his eyes yet nodded. I tossed my bag in the back of a red porche that must have been Ginny's. Draco, Luna and Neville all got in Draco's dark green range rover while Ron and Hermione got in with Ginny.

"No magic. Straight home and don't get into any fights," Sirius said. Having to shout the last bit as I swung my leg over the bike and started the engine. Draco pulled out first, Ginny right behind them. I waved slightly before pulling away following behind them.

The journey to school was more like a race we all over took each other and I laughed for the first time in a year. We all had driving lessons and with a couple of charms we were the safest drivers on the road no matter how fast we drove.

We got to the school and I pulled up first, Ginny moved from behind me to a parking space to my left and Draco went from behind Ginny to the right of me. I switched of me engine and got off my bike. I looked around noticing several people staring. I rolled my eyes. Pulling off my leather gloves I tossed them in the boot of Ginny's car. I took off my helmet, shaking my head letting my hair fall down my back. I tossed that with the gloves and changed heavy leather jacket into a fake lighter one. I slung my bag over my shoulder and closed the boot. Glancing around, my wand concealed under my jacket I tapped my bike and grinned as it shimmered ever so slightly. I put my wand back in my boot making it look like I was adjusting my laces.

"I'm so tired," Ron moaned.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," I muttered.

"No, no. Abby I didn't mean-" I heard him stutter but I picked my bag up from the floor swinging it over my shoulder jogging inside. I glanced over at a group of five un humanly beautiful people stood by two expensive looking cars they were all staring at either me or the others where I saw Hermione slap Ron. I looked over at them again. All having golden eyes, un humanly beautiful and there mouths were moving way to fast. I looked over at Hermione wide eyes and her, Luna and Draco looked back to me and we all uttered the same word at the same time...

"Vampires!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go y'all! <strong>_

**PLEASE REVIEW HERE AND GIVE YOUR OPINION!**

**VVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVV<br>VVVVVV  
>VVVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>VV  
>V<strong>


	4. Story Time at the Cullens

_**Okay, so really long chapter here. I got a little carried away! (Oops!) Lots happens in this chapter and it was going to be two but couldn't decide where to split it. So it's one. **_

**Review Replies!**

_** .Mous: Thank you! That's good news to hear! :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Abby's Point of View.<span>**  
>"Vampires!" The four of us whispered so quietly and over the noise of the other students I doubt they heard us. Shook my head at the others and waited for them to catch me up.<br>Ron started to apologise but I shook him off.  
>"Not now Ron," I muttered. Draco kept glancing cautiously over at them.<br>"Who are they?" I hissed.  
>"I don't know. Sirius can't know otherwise we wouldn't be here," Draco said.<br>"Maybe they're not that bad. I mean their eyes are gold. Meaning they drink animal blood," Hermione explained in a hushed tone.  
>"They're like werewolves. Some are good some aren't," Luna said dreamily. As she said that I knew she was right. <em>Some werewolves were evil like Greyback others were like ordinary people with something that can't be helped. Like Remus was.<em>  
>"Luna's right. We act normally. Like their normal people and don't question it yet. Oh and for Merlins sake don't mention this to Sirius," I said. Knowing he'd overreact. Everyone nodded and with one last glance over at them we followed the signs inside to the reception.<br>"Abby Potter, Draco Black, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ron and Ginny Weasley. We're new here," I said to the woman with to much make up, a low cut dress and fake smile.  
>"Welcome to Forks High. Here are your schedules and slips to be signed by the teachers," She handed us each two pieces of paper.<br>"Thanks," I muttered.  
><em>Abigaile .L Potter<em>  
><em>Homeroom <em>  
><em>History<em>  
><em>Gym<em>  
><em>Lunch<em>  
><em>Biology<em>  
><em>Trigonometry<em>  
><em>English.<em>  
>I groaned. It wasn't to bad but it could have been better.<br>"What have you guys got?" I asked.  
>"I don't even know what half of these are," Draco hissed and I laughed, making him glare at me. "It's not funny. Why did I not just stay at home?" He groaned.<br>"Because you'd have put up with the twins pranks, Sirius' "work" and Tonks' moping," Ron said making Ginny slap him.  
>"She's not moping Ron. Her husband was murdered!" She shouted making people stare. "And she became a single mother after he died, narrowly escaping death herself," she said quieter.<br>"Okay. Moving on we need to get going," I said breaking up the argument. "Keep a low profile remember and Dray, Ron, Ginny. Be careful what you say. Don't mention anything Wizard or even if you notice something strange. Anything short of a Death Eater we do nothing. I'm not moving again," I said before walking through the corridor. I got to my homeroom and cringed when I walked in. Everyone stopped talking to stare at me. I gave a small smile and sat at the back of the class.  
>Ginny joined me minutes later slamming her bag on the table.<br>"My brother is just..." She broke off by groaning not having the right words.  
>"Yes Gin, yes he is," I smiled.<br>"Draco is going to hate this. I know he doesn't have an issue with all the Muggles and everything but he has no idea about any of the stuff," She said with a small grin.  
>"Well he better get used to it. Magic free zone although I think we can make an exception for homework," I said with a wink and Ginny laughed. "Just don't tell Hermione," I added.<br>"Hey, can I sit with you?" A voice asked. I looked up to see a tired looking pretty girl, with long brown hair pulled over her shoulder and Chocolate brown eyes.  
>"Er sure. I'm Abigaile Potter and this is Ginny Weasley, my sister in all but blood," I said.<br>"Hey," Ginny said.  
>"Hi, Erm I'm Bella Swan. This is my first day," She said looking around nervously.<br>"Same. We've just moved here from England," Ginny said.  
>"The guys you were with. Are they related to you?" Bella asked.<br>"Ron is Ginny's brother, along with Fred and George but they graduated last year. Draco is a distant cousins nephew on my dad's side. But his mum is my godfather-Sirius' cousin. Then Dora, she's Draco's first cousin and her son Teddy. Neville is sort of related but not closely then there is Luna and Hermione," I explained. She nodded in understanding. The two Vampire girls came in and sat near the other side of the room. The pixie like one glancing over at us and the blonde rolling her eyes.  
>"Who are they?" Bella asked.<br>"I duuno. They were with three guys earlier I think they're adopted sisters or something," I shrugged.  
>Bella nodded as the teacher walked in. When the bell rang I made sure Ginny knew where she was going before heading to History, I gave the slip to the teacher to sign and she smiled.<br>"Welcome to Forks High, Miss Potter. Why don't you take a seat next to Mr Hale," She smiled. I nodded and then realised who Mr Hale was. The blond vampire. Brilliant. I thought sarcastically. I sat next to him my hand on my wand discreetly. Or so I thought.  
>"What is that?" Hale asked.<br>"Nothing, just a stick," I shrugged pushing it further into my boot.  
>"I'm Jasper by the way, Jasper Hale," He said. He had a southern accent and as I studied his face I found it hard not to trust him. So I smiled.<br>"Abigaile Potter. But everyone calls me Abby," I said and he smiled back although it didn't reach his eyes, which showed pain and suffering and...  
>"War..." I muttered. Something unreadable flicked through his face and looked confused.<br>"War what?" He asked.  
>"Nothing. Just thinking about something," I lied. He narrowed his eyes knowing I was lying but nodded. We didn't speak to each other through the lesson but I was right. He kept muttering under his breath correcting the teacher every so often. Our topic was the American Civil War. He fought in it.<br>When the bell rang I gave Jasper a small distracted smile before walking off to Gym.  
>Another one! Seriously! This time it was the massive guy, with brown hair, he grinned at me but a puzzled look in his eye that a Muggle would surely have missed.<br>"I'm Emmett. Emmett Cullen," He grinned and I smiled politely. I recognised that name though from when I was 8 years old.  
><em><span><strong>Flashback!<strong>_  
><em>Eight years old I was in an Ambulance being taken from school to the hospital. I hadn't run fast enough and Dudley's gang had caught me. I was in pretty rough shape after I'd gone down two flights of stairs, beaten and kicked. I had split my head open and was in need of stitches.<em>  
><em>"I need to go home!" I protested but the paramedic smiled kindly.<em>  
><em>"You need to go to the hospital so we can make you better sweetie," She said. The woman had ignored my protests the whole time insisting she'd make me better. When we finally got to the hospital I was pushed in on a trolley and kept trying to sit up when the most beautiful man I'd ever seen came over. He had blond hair and bright golden eyes that showed caring and kindness.<em>  
><em>"Hello. Can you tell me your name?" He asked. I nodded vaguely.<em>  
><em>"Abby Potter," I said.<em>  
><em>"Hello Abby. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Do you know what happened?" He asked as he lifted me off the ambulance bed on to a hospital one. He attached my finger to the annoying beeping machine and put something that squeezed tightly on the bruises that coated my arms. Making me cry.<em>  
><em>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I kept muttering trying to hide my tears.<em>  
><em>"Sssh, its okay. What happened Abby?" He asked again.<em>  
><em>"I fell down the stairs," I lied. He didn't seem to believe me but accepted it. He checked the wound on my head and gave me neat stitches.<em>  
><em>There was a knock at the door and he called come in.<em>  
><em>A beautiful blonde girl stood there, she had the same eyes as Doctor Cullen and looked like a model.<em>  
><em>The boy next to her was the same age I think. He had messy penny coloured hair and a crooked smile with the same eyes as the other two.<em>  
><em>"Ah. Abby these are my son and daughter. Edward and Rosalie. Edward Rosalie this is Abby Potter," Dr Cullen said. Rosalie smiled coming closer to me she sat on the edge of my bed and stroked my hair away as Dr Cullen moved to talk to Edward,<em>  
><em>"Hey sweetie," She said softly. Her hands were cold and they were nice on my bruised face.<em>  
><em>"Hello," I replied. "Your very pretty," I said before I could stop myself and she smiled warmly.<em>  
><em>"Thank you. Your very pretty too," She said. She looked at my arms, tummy and neck and frowned.<em>  
><em>"Abby what happened to you?" She asked. I shook my head.<em>  
><em>"I fell," I muttered.<em>  
><em>"No you didn't. Not to get hurt this bad. Listen we can help you just tell me what happened," She said.<em>  
><em>"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia," I mumbled quietly and it was all the answer I was going to give her.<em>  
><em>"Is that who you live with?" She asked gently, I nodded.<em>  
><em>"My parents died in a car crash when I was one," I shrugged.<em>  
><em>"I'm sorry," She said. Rosalie spoke and distracted me while Doctor Cullen checked my other injuries. The same question he kept trying to ask me who did this to you? But an answer wouldn't come from my split lips.<em>  
><em>Edward like Rosalie spoke to me but didn't say as much. There was a loud shouting noise coming from outside and Edward tensed his eyes turning slightly darker. The voice got nearer and I froze, wide-eyed when I heard who it was.<em>  
><em>"Abby. What's wrong?" Doctor Cullen asked and I shook my head. The door banged open and I flinched.<em>  
><em>"What have you done now, girl?" He sneered.<em>  
><em>"I-I-I fell down the stairs," I muttered not looking at him and I heard him grunt.<em>  
><em>"Uncle Vernon?" Rosalie guessed and I nodded.<em>  
><em>"What have you told them?" He demanded.<em>  
><em>"Nothing. I haven't said anything!" I protested shaking my head. Tears threatened to fall but I wouldn't let them, I knew it would only make things worse.<em>  
><em>"She told us that she lives with her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon after her parents died in a car crash when she was a year old...Why is there something else she should have told us?" Edward asked.<em>  
><em>"No, not at all," Uncle Vernon spluttered. Edward glared at him and looked if he was going to take a step forward.<em>  
><em>"Edward," Doctor Cullen said in a firm tone. Edward looked over at his father as if they were having a silent conversation. Edward eventually stepped back but didn't look happy about it.<em>  
><em>"Abby is there anything else you want to tell us you need to say now," Rosalie whispered. I looked wide-eyed between Uncle Vernon and the three Cullens and bit my lip.<em>  
><em>"Theres nothing," I lied. Which made me feel awful. They wanted to help me and I lied to them. Uncle Vernon grinned like a madman which made me want to throw up.<em>  
><em>"Come on we're going home," He spat walking out the room. I jumped off the bed and gave the Cullens a small smile.<em>  
><em>"Thanks," I muttered before slowly following Uncle Vernon out. I was walking slightly behind him. Just outside the doors stood a girl who reminded me of a Pixie with two guys. One had blond hair and the other was massive and had brown hair. All three of them had golden eyes the same as the Doctor Cullen. The pixie like girl skipped over to me and crouched down so we were the same height.<em>  
><em>"Hey. I was wondering if you knew where Doctor Cullen is?" She asked brightly.<em>  
><em>"Upstairs with Rosalie and Edward. Are you there brothers and sister?" I asked.<em>  
><em>"We're all adopted but yeah. Well except Emmett who is dating Rosalie," She said.<em>  
><em>"You have the same eye's," I said with a smile.<em>  
><em>"I know it's a little strange but we're all cool with it now. I'm Alice by the way. This is my brother Emmett and my boyfriend Jasper," She said. Before they walked inside the hospital. There was a loud car horn and I jumped. Uncle Vernon was sitting in the car waiting for me. I ran over there and climbed in the back for another evening of torture.<em>  
><span><strong><em>End of Flashback.<em>**  
>Emmett grinned at me.<br>"I know who you are," I said making him look confused. "You, your dad and brothers and sister...Are you still dating Rosalie?" I asked.  
>"What? Yes. How did you know that?" He asked.<br>"We've met before," I shrugged before going to join in with the volley ball game. Emmett kept glancing over at me nervously. When the bell rung I got changed and walked to the cafetteria.  
>The Cullens were there all sitting together by the window just picking at the food. I got a tray full of different stuff and sat at a free table. The smell coming from the food made my stomach churn. I nibbled a bit when the others came in. Draco looking totally annoyed, Hermione and Luna smiling, Neville looked confused while Ron and Ginny looked like they were bickering over something again. They got there food and sat down. They were talking about the day so far and Bella sat next to me making me smile slightly.<br>"Who are they?" She asked looking at the Cullens.  
>"The Cullens. Doctor Cullen adopted them years ago. Rosalie and Emmett their together. Rosalie's twin Jasper is with Alice and then theres Edward," I said. Making everyone stare at me shocked.<br>"How do you know that?" Hermione asked and I shrugged.  
>"I met Doctor Cullen when I was little," I said. Before grabbing my bag and standing up. I debated going over there but resisted. Walking out of the canteen I went to my locker.<br>"Hello," A voice said. I slammed my locker shut to see the Cullens all stood there.  
>I tensed but they shook their heads.<br>"It's alright. We just want to talk," Alice said.  
>"How do you know who we are?" Edward asked getting to the point.<br>"I've met you all before," I shrugged.  
>"Where?" He asked.<br>"Royal Hope Hospital, London. 2001," I said. Making their eyes widen. "Doctor Cullen treated me after I fell down two flights of stares,"  
>"You didn't fall down those stairs," He muttered.<br>"Wait I don't remember you," Rosalie said and I smiled slightly.  
>"The first thing I said to you was, 'Hello. You're very pretty,' you smiled and said 'You're very pretty too,' we talked while your dad looked me over. The same question the three of you asked me. Who did this? Who's hurting you?" I said and her face formed one of shock.<br>"Abby Potter," She said and I nodded.  
>"On the way out Alice came and spoke to me with Emmett and Jasper with her," I added.<br>"It was him wasn't it," Rosalie said sadly. "Your Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia that did that to you," She realised.  
>"Caught on have you? It only took you eight years," I said. She looked confused but Edward seemed to realise and looked devastated.<br>"You told us. When Rosalie asked you, that's what you said. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. But when we asked what you meant you wouldn't say anything else," He said.  
>"Well that's not my fault is it. Now if you'll excuse me I've got class to get to," I said trying to push past them. Edward grabbed my arm though and as I spun round I jabbed my wand in to his chest. "Let me go," I said fiercely tears stinging my eyes as I shook the flashbacks away.<br>"What are you going to do? Poke me with a stick?" He teased and I glared at him.  
>"Edward let her go. She's terrified," Jasper said. Edward looked at me confused but let go. I put my wand back in my boot and leant my head against the lockers taking two deep breaths.<br>"Abby. Are you okay?" Rosalie asked softly. I turned back to face.  
>"I'm fine," I snapped. "What is it you want?"<br>"To talk properly. You and your friends with our family," Alice said.  
>"There my family. Not just my friends," I corrected.<br>"Okay, so you and your family, at are house after school," She said. I bit my lip as Hermione and Draco came round the corner. They joined me looking cautiously between us all.  
>"Abby? What's going on?" Hermione asked.<br>"Nothing. Just getting to know the people around here," I said. Then turned to the Cullens. "I'll let you know," I said before walking away. The bell rung and I had to run to Biology because I was late.  
>"Sorry, I'm late. I got lost," I lied to the teacher. Bella was in this class sitting next to Edward Cullen who's eyes were now pitch black.<br>"It's okay Miss Potter. Go sit in front of Mr Cullen and Miss Swan," He said. I nodded sitting in front of Edward I turned my seat around slightly.  
>Edward never spoke to Bella through the lesson but looked like he was in pain. I knew he must have been. The burn for thirst looked like it was stronger than he was used to and his hands were clenched in fists on the table top.<br>When the bell rang he ran out of class at human speed and I exchanged confused looks with Bella before leaving. Hermione was in my Trig class which wasn't so bad and we sat together in the middle of the class after she wanted to sit at the front and I wanted to sit at the back. Alice was also in the class but she sat at the  
>back on her own.<br>Hermione kept glancing between me and Alice nervously and it was starting to annoy me.  
>"Hermione will you stop doing that!" I finally snapped.<br>"Sorry. Just looking out for you," She said. I rolled my eyes as the bell rang I walked to English. Where I was seated next to Rosalie.  
>"Abby. Look we knew something was wrong back then, we should have done something but had no proof," She said.<br>"None of you have aged," I said. Taking her off guard slightly. "You all look the same age, when you should have been my age back then...I know what you are Rosalie," I said. "I'll come over tonight. But not with everybody, you can't tell my family. I think you have some questions for me like I do for you," I said.  
>"Thank you," she smiled. We spoke a little about the topic in class until the bell rang.<br>"I'll be there in an hour," I said quietly before walking out the room. I unlocked Ginny's car with magic, putting my bag in the back and putting on my helmet and gloves, doing my jacket up. I glanced over at the Cullens to see them all watching me. I closed the boot lid just as the others got to the cars and I swung my leg over my bike. Not waiting for them I rode off.  
>I needed to talk to Fred and George, I wasn't going to go to the Cullens alone. I got back home and flicked my wand opening the garage door. Parking the bike inside I jumped off. Putting my helmet, bike and gloves away I ran into the house.<br>"Fred, George!" I called loudly.  
>"In here!" they called back. I ran into the room between the library and front room that we'd turned into a den of sorts where Fred and George were sitting on the sofa watching a kids movie with Teddy between them.<br>"Abby!" Teddy said running to hug me. I picked him up and kissed his head.  
>"How was school?" Fred asked.<br>"Wonderful," I muttered sarcastically. Making them both snort. "Teddy why don't you go upstairs and play with some of your new toys while I talk to these two," I said. He nodded and I set him on the floor watching him run out of the room. I shut the door and put a silencing charm around the room.  
>"We've got an issue," I said. Making them look confused.<br>"Whats wrong?" Fred asked. Taking my hand sitting me between them.  
>"There is a family called the Cullens. Five adopted kids, Dr Cullen and I guess his wife. I've met them before. When I was eight years old. They're here. Haven't aged a day and they are animal eating vampires," I said quickly making their eyes widen.<br>"We need to tell Sirius," George said I shook my head.  
>"We can't. I refuse to move again, we've only been here 24 hours. I'm going to talk to them. They know somethings different about us but they don't know what. So I'm going to their house in an hour," I said.<br>"What? Abby, are you mad? These are vampires!" Fred said amazed.  
>"Probably yes. But if they wanted to kill me then they would have done eight years ago. But the point is they don't drink human blood. Besides I'm not going on my own," I said.<br>"Your not?" They asked.  
>"Nope. You two are coming too. Get your shoes and coats," I said. They both looked at me like I was mental but knew that I'd go on my own if they didn't come so magically summoned their shoes and coats and we were ready to go.<br>"Who's driving?" I asked.  
>"Can't we apperate?" George asked.<br>"I guess. It'll save us having to get past Hermione," I said. I held out my hand and they both placed one of theirs on top. The world twisted and with a crack we stood in some woods.  
>"Where in Godrics name are we?" Fred hissed.<br>"The Cullens house is just through there," I said pointing through the trees. We walked through the woods until we could see a large brown house. 80% at least was made of glass. I exchanged a nervous glance with the twins before walking up the steps. I was about to knock on the glass door but Rosalie was instantly behind it.  
>"Minds out of the gutter," I muttered to the twins who looked amazed I just smirked at them as Rosalie opened the door.<br>"You came," She said surprised.  
>"I said I would didn't I?" I replied and she smiled becoming us in.<br>"This is Fred and George Weasley. Ginny and Ron's older brothers," I said pointing to each Fred then George. She looked between the two trying to find differences and nodded. She lead us up the stairs and into a family room. The other Cullen kids were there with Doctor Cullen and a woman I presumed to be his wife.  
>"Doctor Cullen," I said with a smile he returned.<br>"Abby. I've not been your Doctor for eight years. Please it's Carlisle," He said shaking mine then the twins hands. "This is my wife Esme," He said gesturing to the caramel haired woman who was extremely beautiful. She hugged me gently which took me by surprise but I hugged her back.  
>"Hi," I said. "This is Fred and George Weasley," I said pointing to the twins who nodded.<br>"Come and sit down," Esme said and I smiled sitting between Fred and George on the sofa.  
>"Before we say anything. Your secret is safe with us," I told the Cullens and they smiled gratefully.<br>"What happened to you Abby?" Rosalie asked.  
>"War and an Abusive family," I said simply making them all look shocked.<br>"What war?" Jasper asked quietly. I was right, he was a soldier  
>"One a lot bigger than the American Civil War," I said.<br>"How did you-?" I cut Alice off though.  
>"How did I know he was a soldier or how did I know which war?" I asked.<br>"Both," Shee replied.  
>"I guessed which war in History earlier. You were correcting her under your breath. As for how I knew you were a soldier"<br>"Because any soldier could see it in another's eyes," Jasper finished and with a small, sad smile I nodded.  
>"My family and I aren't you average humans. We're witches and wizards," I said hesitantly.<br>"Are you serious?" Edward asked. I nodded. I glanced at Fred and George who nodded. I pulled out my wand and took a deep breath.  
>"Expecto Patronum," I said clearly. Prongs leapt out of my wand and pranced around the room, to the amazement of the Cullens.<br>"That is so cool!" Emmett said and I laughed. I pointed my wand at a book on the table.  
>"Wingardium Leviosa, accio," I said. It levitated across the table and then zoomed across the room into my waiting hand<br>"This is how we knew what you were," I explained. "And this is what the war was about. The second Wizarding war," I said softly.  
>"What happened?" Jasper asked. I put my wand away and felt Fred take my hand and George's hand on my shoulder.<br>"There are three types of Wizard and Witch. Pure blood, where both your parents and grand parents are witch and wizard. Half blood where either one parent is Muggle (non magic) and the other is magical or one is Muggle born. Then you have your Muggle borns. Where both of your parents are Muggles you have your powers through a mirical. Nobody know why you just do. I'm half blood, the twins are pure blood. There was a man who thought only Pure blood and half bloods should be allowed to practice magic. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he changed his name to Lord Voldemort. His mother died in labour and his father despised her for her magic. Tom was angry at his father and grandparents for hating magic, they were the first people he killed.  
>"He started gathering followers. Other pure and half bloods. Killing muggle borns and people who stood up to him. When I was born a prophecy was made about me.<br>"'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...'" I recited. Looking at the coffee table.  
>"My parents escaped Voldemort three times as did Neville's. On 31st October 1994 when I was a year old he broke into my house after my parents best friend betrayed them. He killed my father first, my dad tried to hold him off but Voldemort laughed and killed him. Walking over his lifeless body into the Nursery. My mum put me in the cot whispering a few last words before Voldemort came in. Her wand was downstairs, she had no way of protecting herself. Voldemort gave her the chance to stand aside but she didn't. She gave her life to protect me, and when Voldemort went to kill me the spell never worked, some say it rebounded but Voldemort disappeared. I was taken to the Dursley's, I was left on the doorstep and at the same time across the country Neville's parents were tortured into insanity, and he was taken to his grans.<br>"I had no family left but my Aunt Petunia who was my mums sister. I had to start cooking at the age of five, cleaning the house. If I did something wrong I'd get beaten and hurt. My bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs, that I was often locked inside. I was starved and bruised. If it weren't my Uncle taking his belt to me or my Aunt aiming a frying pan at my head I was being chased and punched by my cousin," I said barely above a whisper. I still found my childhood harder to talk about than the war.  
>"When I was 11 I got a letter. I never read that letter my uncle burnt it. I was sent what must have been a hundred more throughout the week. It got to Sunday and they were everywhere coming down the chimney through the letter box thousands. We moved into a gritty hotel and the next morning I was delivered a hundred letters. With accurate addresses on. Then we moved to an island, in the middle of the sea a tiny island with nothing but a little wooden shack on. We spent the night there through the storm and at midnight on my birthday the door was knocked down by a giant called Hagrid. He explained about me being a witch and we left, got all my stuff and when I went back to the Dursley's for the last month I got Dudley's second room.<br>"I got the train to Hogwarts on September the first when I met Ron. Stuffing our faces with sweets we became instant friends. Hermione came in and she was a little bossy. Neville came in having lost his toad. Draco came in and I hated him almost instantly. He was a right idiot,"  
>"That's an understatment," The twins laughed and I rolled my eyes.<br>"When we got to school we were sorted into houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Me, Ron, Mione, Ginny, Sirius, my parents Fred and George were all Gryffindors. Tonks was a Hufflepuff. Luna a Ravenclaw and Draco a Slytherin. We went to classes and I found out pretty quick that our Potions teacher hated me," I briefly explained what happened through the year and Emmett laughed when I told him about the troll. I told them about our adventures and then got to the end of the fourth year.  
>"The cup was in sight, me and Cedric both got there at the same time. We decided we'd both take it at the same time. Make it a clean Hogwarts win. We touched the cup and it took us to a graveyard I'd had dreams about, Nightmares about. Pettigrew came out, he was holding something at first I thought it was a baby. But it was so much worse. I yelled at Cedric to run, I told him to go. But he wouldn't, my scar sneered and he wanted to protect me," Tears were streaming down my face now, but I knew wiping them away would be pointless. "He was killed in an instant by a curse. His death was the first of the Second war. He could have saved himself but he put his life on the line because he was watching my back. Best ex ever. I was tied up and Pettigrew made a potion. Voldemort rose again. He summoned his followers and then...then we dueled. I was tortured but our wands connected at one point. Priori Incantartum. The last deaths that wand had caused in reverse order. Cedric first, a brave Muggle, Bertha Jorkins a Ministry official, my mum and then my dad. They spoke to me. Telling me how they died. Cedric asked me to take his body back...back to his father. My parents said they were sorry, that I'd been so brave and they were proud of me. They protected me. I grabbed Cedrics body and summoned the cup. It transported me back to Hogwarts. Everyone cheered at first. Then Fleur screamed. She saw Cedric's eyes, open and staring at nothing. His wand still clutched in his cold, dead hand." I whispered. Fred clutched my hand a little tighter and George rubbed my shoulder. They were friends with Cedric, I knew that.<br>"Professor Moody took me inside and I realised it wasn't Moody, it was a death eater that had taken polyjuice potion. It was Barty Crouch junior He tried to kill me but Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape saved me.  
>"I was taken to Dumbledore's office where Sirius was waiting. We spoke for a bit then I was dragged to the Hospital Wing. Crouch was given the Dementors kiss. He had his soul sucked out through his mouth sentanced to insanity in his own mind, then dumped back in a cell not knowing who he was anymore. Un able to do anything. He died of starvation days later," I said. I explained all of fifth year and how the Ministry didn't believe me, about the two dementors, the Order, Umbridge and how it got near inches of Sirius' death. I recited the sixth year and the other deaths through the year. Slughorn, Horcruxs and Dumbledore's death. I told them about Mad-eye and Hedwig's deaths, how George lost his ear, Bill and Fleur's wedding, the murderous camping and then Malfoy manor.<br>"We were taken prisoner and taken to Malfoy manour. They tortured Hermione wrote words on her body that she can never get rid of. Then when Hermione wouldn't say anything they took me. They used the cruciatus curse on me, cut me. Bellatrix...she put her wand inside of me and then used the cruciatus cuse. Then-t-they-" Tears rolled down my eyes and I choked on my sob. Fred wrapped his arms around me and I flinched.  
>"They raped me. Again and again," I muttered. Sobbing into Fred's chest, George stroking my back. I heard someone move.<br>"Abby?" Jaspers southern voice said closer than before. I moved my head to see he was kneeling in front of me. He held out his hand an inch away from my face but waited. "Can I?" He asked. I nodded. He rested his cold hand on my cheek and I felt a little better. I felt calmer than I did before.  
>"How-?" I asked confused.<br>"I'm an Empath," He smiled.  
>"Thank you," I said with a smile and he nodded moving back to his seat. I took a deep breath and continued my story. "Draco tried to stop them but was taken away. Then Dobby turned up. He saved us, as we were apperating away Bellatrix through a knife. It could have hit any of us but it hit Dobby. Went through his stomach, he died in my arms on a beach from saving my life. We were at Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleurs place. They looked after us. They stopped me sinking into depression, but I barely spoke unless I needed to and I wouldn't let anybody touch me. But I didn't have time to dwell on it then, when we'd recovered enough we managed to break into Gringotts. The highest security building in the Wizarding world. We broke in to a high security vault and managed to get out alive...on a dragon," I grinned at the memory of flying on the dragon. "Then we broke into Hogwarts, though it wasn't Hogwarts as we knew it. It was awful. The staircases had been stilled, paintings removed from the walls, students injured and knew if they spoke out of turn or got detention they'd be forced under the Cruciatus curse or hung by chains in the dungeons. With hardly any persuasion the students were happy to fight back. We did. The Battle of Hogwarts it's now known as. Voldemort found out I was there and readyed his army. We evacuated anyone under sixth year out of the school, put protections up that would bide us some time. Tonks, Remus and all the order turned up. We fought. I don't think anyone got out of there unscathed. The worse part was people were jumping in front of curses to save my life. Colin Creevey was only fifteen. He jumped infront of a killing curse that was meant for me. Remus was killed not even a month after his son was born. Tonks was tortured for ages, barely getting out sane. Fred was in a coma for days. We didn't think he'd wake up," He squeezed my hand assuring me I was still there. "We met up with Draco. We saved his life. Then later on, I went into the forest and laid down my life for everyone in the castle. They thought I was dead and Hagrid carried me out of the forest,"<br>"Don't ever think of doing that again," George said fiercely and I gave a sheepish smile and nodded.  
>"Obviously I wasn't dead, I showed myself to Voldemort but I didn't have a wand. It was Draco who saved my life. He threw me his wand and then ran with me to the Order. Into the great hall. Duels broke out again and Mrs Weasley killed Bellatrix. Neville killed Nagini and I knew what had to be done. I pushed Ginny out the way as Voldemort nearly killed her. I fought him.<br>"Two spells collided at the exact same time. They collided in the middle and he collapsed to the floor dead. Because the wand he had was never loyal to him. Here we are two months later," I said sadly.  
>"789 people were killed at the Battle of Hogwarts. Both sides suffered greatly. Over the space of the two wars the death count was way above that, then you had the people in hospital because they'd been tortured into insanity and had their memory's wiped and altered so much they didn't know who they were," George said quietly.<br>"And we walked out of that war with a Order of Merlin first class and instant celebrities," Fred said bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So there you go. I haven't checked this so I'm sorry, there might be some typos! Let me know what you think though and thank you for your amazing reviews it means a lot.<br>_**

**_Please if you have facebook go check out my page where there will be previews, outfits and spoilers on the page. [Link on my profile!] Just some fun between chapters! :)_**

**PLEASE REVIEW HERE! EVEN ONE WORD WOULD MEAN ALOT!  
><strong>

**VVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVV<br>VVVVVV  
>VVVVV<br>VVVV  
>VVV<br>VV  
>V<br>**


	5. New Account Tori Tris Harper Harkness

**_Okay so because this account is linked with my Twitter account and I can no longer use my twitter account I have a new account. All the stories on here plus any new ones I post._**

**_Tori Tris Harper Harkness_**

**_ www. fanfiction u/ 5559311 /Tori-Tris-Harper-Harkness._**

**_I will shut this account down in a few hours so I hope y'all see it in time! _**

**_Signing out for the last time. Tori Luna Lily Tonks_**


End file.
